


Exo Planet

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun and Minseok are the new teachers in Exo Advanced Academy, a school which specializes in training students to use their superpowers. They are assigned to a group of 9 students with one teacher's aide, and are told that in two years time, they must go on a mission to save the earth. Along the way they learn how to control their unruly powers, function as a team, and fall in love.</p><p>TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS: I will come back to this at some point, I'm just busy with other works and I'm not feeling this fic right now. I promise I will complete it one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exo Planet

The 24 year old teacher's aide rushed down the hallways of Exo Advanced Academy. The morning had been hectic and Yixing knew he was late beyond belief. He burst through room 17's door at almost fifteen minutes past the class start time.

"You're late."

Yixing frowned. "I know. I'm sorry."

Joonmyun rolled his eyes. "Take a seat."

Yixing took a seat beside a tall blonde who was clearly bored. The other glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "What gives?" He hissed.

Yixing blushed. "Sorry."

"Yixing! What the fuck is up with you today? Shut the hell up!"

Yixing's eyes widened and he nodded mutely. Across the room a younger student was smiling at him, the corners of his cheeks turned up brightly. Yixing felt his cheeks reddening and stared at his lap.

Joonmyun resumed his lecture. "As I was saying..." He said, glaring pointedly at Yixing. "This class will be teaching each of you the best ways to use your gifts. I believe each of you have been taught how to control your powers but now I will teach you how to use it. Yes Jongdae?" Joonmyun nodded towards the younger lad Yixing had noticed earlier.

Jongdae put his hand down. "I hate to sound rude, but how do you expect to teach us if your power is different from mine?"

Joonmyun smiled. "All 12 of us have different powers. There is a very good reason for this. Myself and your other teacher, Minseok, have been studying our powers as well as others like yours for most of our lives. We have learned how to control and even manipulate other powers as well. We have been certified for this position and are well qualified to help each of you learn. Our teaching aide, the wonderfully forgetful Yixing, specializes in healing, and his role is to make sure nobody injures themselves or anyone else. He also has been certified for this position."

The man beside Yixing raised his hand. Joonmyun nodded at him. "Every other class I've ever attended, as well as the ones I looked at as I passed by this morning were at least 50 students strong. Why the small size?"

"Excellent question Yifan. Did any of you voluntarily sign up for this class?" Everyone except Minseok and Yixing shook their heads in the negative. "I will explain why each of you have been selected to be in this class. Minseok, the lights?" The shorter, quiet man sitting at the desk on the other side of the room reached up and flicked off the lights. Joonmyun swiped his fingers across the tablet on the table in front of him. The projector's light flickered on and an image of a blue and green planet appeared on the wall.

"Every one of you has proven to be the best in their class and the most in control of your gifts, even from a younger age. You have been selected by the president of Exo Academy to be in a special fast track program with the intention of forming all 12 of us into a team."

"A team?" Another voice piped up. "Like one of the famous Exo-planet protectors? Is this why you're showing us earth?"

"Very apt deduction Jongin. Yes that is exactly what we are to become. If any of you wish not to be a part of this, you may leave. We can replace you easily. However, your tuition, room, and board will be paid for, as well as each of us receiving a salary that will increase with time based on our efficiency as a group." The room was silent for a moment. "Am I correct to assume everyone is comfortable with remaining in this group?" Joonmyun asked. After another moment of silence, he continued. "I'll bring up Minseok to talk about our mission."

The older man smiled at Joonmyun as he walked up next to him. "As the oldest member of this group, it is my responsibility to ensure that each of you is well prepared for every aspect of each mission we will undertake. We are being given two years to prepare before our first mission. One year will be to finish up any aspects of your studies not yet completed, as well as learn how to use your gifts. The second year we will be moving into the capital where we will learn the ins and outs of how to cohere as a group as well as understand how to take, give, and follow through with orders. This will be a new experience for Joonmyun, Yixing, and myself as well. Am I understood so far?" Everyone nodded and Minseok continued speaking.

"As you all can see, this planet is earth. We are one of the few groups to get orders about where will be going first without being formally trained. This is because earth will be needing all twelve gifts instead of only a portion of them. While we may know where we are going, the nature of our mission is not yet clear."

"You make it sound as though we were selected even before this term started."

Minseok nodded. "This is true. Our president was charged with the task of assembling our unit around 14 years ago. Each of us has been watched carefully since we were enrolled at the age of 12. As our powers manifested and our abilities to learn and adapt to them became evident, the president of the school began taking down our names. Joonmyun and myself were taken aside earlier this year and offered the roles of teachers for our group. Yixing was made aware of this as of the summer term and agreed to be our healer. Be aware that each of you was specially hand picked. Your gifts are the strongest of anyone in the entire school. Be proud of this fact. Not many ever receive an honor like this one. Joonmyun and myself will take questions now. Yixing can you get the lights?"

Yixing got up to flick the lights back on, blinking against the sudden brightness. Everyone except one student were also blearily blinking against the light's harshness. This student raised his hand. "I actually do have a question. How did our gifts get monitored? How does the president know we are the strongest in controlling our gift?"

Another boy nodded next to him. "I burned a building down a year after my power manifested. I've always had trouble controlling it."

Joonmyun smiled. "I believe we said your gifts were the strongest, not that you were the best in controlling it. That is our job for the next year. As for burning a building down, have you heard of anyone in the whole school who has done that?" The boy shook his head. "That is because only you exude such power that it seeps from every single pore in your body. Most people only burn their hands or singe their clothes. You are very strong Chanyeol."

He blushed. "Oh. I didn't know."

"You've been taught to control, now you'll be taught to perform."

Suddenly the bell rang sharply. "We will be meeting tomorrow at 9am. This will be the first day we will meet all day, does that make sense? You are welcome to stay and ask more questions, however, tomorrow we will have the entire day for questions. Likely the questions you have, everyone else also has. If you wish to back out of this arrangement, please see me after the class. You're all free to leave." Joonmyun said with a smile.

Yixing leaned back in his seat, winking at Joonmyun. "That went well." He said.

"Why were you late?" Joonmyun asked sharply.

Yixing shrugged. "I had to..."

"I hate to interrupt."

Yixing started and looked next to him. Joonmyun nodded. "Yes Yifan?"

The tall student shuffled his feet. "I hate to say but I'm going to back out of this class. I personally would not like to go on missions. I'm a loner. I don't cohere in groups. Yes I'm a top student but that's because I spend my time on studies."

Joonmyun frowned, biting on his lip. "If this is your choice, I can do nothing to dissuade you. I will speak with the president about this situation tomorrow. He told me you'd be hard to convince. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice day." He bowed curtly to the tall man before turning to Minseok with concern on his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have very much written for this, but I do want to write more. I have a lot of ideas for lighthearted moments along the way, but this is mostly just an ot12 fic because honestly I still really love the superpowers concept. As for the exact nature of the plot down the road, that is up for suggestions as I honestly have no clue what I want to do yet. I also don't know what ships I want yet so that is also up for suggestions.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
